Protect Me
by IKSM-bitch
Summary: She was chosen. He was supposed to protect her until she died. What happens when they get too close?
1. Chapter 1

DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR CHARACTERS!

A young girl was walking down the street. She was bopping her head to the music blarring from her head phones. She didn't have a care in the world. She adjusted her bag on her back, pulling her ipod out to change the song. Her sky blue eyes brightened at the beat of the music. Her black hair was in a high ponytail. She walked up to a two story house, pulling a set of keys out of her pocket. She unlocked the front door and walked inside. She pulled her headphones out of her ears.

"Mom!," she called throughout the house. The girl frowned when she didn't recieve an answer. She walked into her kitchen and saw a piece of paper on the table. She picked it up and read it.

_**Kagome,**_

_**I have a business trip and will be gone for about a month. I will call you tomorrow night to check up on you. I left you money in the 's enough food for two people until next week. You don't have work until Wednesday. I taped your schedule to the fridge. By the way, there is a man coming to stay with you. I do not know the name of him but Keade is sending him. She said she wanted him to meet you. She didn't tell me much. She said he will explain more to you. Make sure Souta does his homework. He's got baseball practice today, Wednesday, and Friday. His coach will give him another schedule for next week. I ordered pizza for dinner tonight so that's all taken care of. Make sure Souta gets a bath every other day. He needs one tonight.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom**_

Kagome crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash. She heard the front door open and shut. "Souta, go get ready for baseball practice.," Kagome said. Kagome heard a grunt and footsteps going up the stairs. Kagome turned off her ipod and left it on the table. She opened the fridge and grabbed a yogurt. She opened a drawer to get a spoon. She peeled open the top of the yogurt and began to eat. "Kagome, I'm done.," a voice said. Kagome turned around to stare at the young boy. He had short black hair and honey brown eyes. "Let's go.," Kagome said throwing her empty yogurt container away. Kagome grabbed her keys and followed Souta out the door. Kagome locked the door and began walking down the street with Souta.

"When is your car going to be out of the garage?," Souta asked. "I'm hoping soon. They're waiting for a part to come in.," Kagome said. Souta just nodded. It was quiet for a few moments. "So, where's mom?," Souta asked. "She's on a business trip for about a month.," Kagome said. "Oh.," Souta said. They were never really close. They reached the baseball field and Souta looked up at Kagome. "I'll be back in two hours. You'll be out of practice by then, right?," Kagome asked. Souta nodded and ran over to his team. Kagome turned around and walked back to their house.

Kagome unlocked the front door and went inside. She tossed her keys onto the coffee table and picked up the house phone. She dialed a number and listened.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

"You have reached Keade. I am not home right now. Leave your name and number and a message after the beep. If this is Kagome, he is already on his way. There's no stopping it."

Kagome glared at the phone and tossed it on the table. _'Who the hell is she sending in the first place? I don't need a baby sitter just because my mother is gone for a month.,'_ Kagome thought. Kagome turned on the tv and started flipping the channels.

Kagome was standing at the gate of the baseball field, waiting for Souta. She was a half hour early. She couldn't find anything to watch on tv. _'I guess I should tell him about the guy that Keade is sending. I just wish I knew more to tell him. This isn't fair. I should atleast get to know more about this guy.,'_ Kagome thought. She watched Souta practice his batting. The pitcher pitched the ball to him but the bat in her little brother's hands never made contact with the ball.

_'He's not timing it. Maybe I should help him. He's not holding the ba right either. His coach isn't even paying attention to him. That's not right.,'_ Kagome thought. Kagome stepped through the gate and over to the coach. "Excuse me, you are Souta's coach, correct?," Kagome asked smiling. "Yes, my name's Stone.," Stone said smiling. Kagome watched him look her over. _'Pervert!,'_ Kagome screamed in her head. "I'm Souta's older sister, Kagome. I've been watching Souta practice his batting and he's not doing too well but you haven't corrected him.," Kagome said. "I've actually tried to correct him many times. He just doesn't seem to care about the sport anymore.," Stone said.

"I see.," Kagome said looking over at her brother. "If he doesn't improve by Saturday then he is off the team.," Stone said. "Why Saturday?," Kagome asked. "It's our last scrimmage game before the real games start.," Stone said. "Alright. Can I take him home now?," Kagome asked looking at her watch. "Yeah.," Stone said. He called practice to an end. Kagome and Souta walked home in silence. Once they were inside, Kagome cornered Souta in the living room.

"Why aren't you playing to your full potential in baseball?," Kagome asked. "Why should it matter?," Souta asked. "Mom always said you were so good. What happened?," Kagome asked. "Why did you stop track?," Souta countered. Kagome didn't know what to say. "I wasn't interested no more.," Kagome lied. "Maybe I'm not interested in baseball.," Souta lied. They both knew the other was lying. "Souta, just because I stopped doesn't mean you should.," Kagome said. "How's that fair?," Souta asked. "I'll make you a deal. I'll start getting back into shape for track if you go back to being good at baseball. I'll even help you if you need it. Track starts again in a month.," Kagome said. "It's a deal.," Souta said. "Good. Go get a bath. There's something we need to talk about.," Kagome said. Souta went upstairs. The door bell rang and Kagome went for the door. "I have your pizza. It's already been paid for.," the delivery boy said. Kagome took the box of pizza from him and shut the door. She put the box in the oven to keep it hot for when Souta gets out of the bath.

Kagome walked into the living room and laid on the couch. She flipped the tv on and channel surfed. After about ten minutes, she turned it off. A knock came at the front door, causing her to frown. Kagome got off the couch and the doorbell began to ring repeatedly. Kagome slowly walked to the door and looked out the eye hole. There was a man standing there looking impatient. Kagome opened the door a crack, only to be sent flying to the floor. The man had pushed the door open and slammed it shut behind him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?," Kagome asked getting off the floor. The man shoved a package into her hands. "My name's Inuyasha. I've been sent by Keade.," he said dropping his backpack to the floor. "How am I supposed to know this for sure?," Kagome asked. "Keade wanted me to give you that package. She sealed it with her spiritual powers.," Inuyasha said. Kagome felt around the package, feeling the familiar energy. "What's in it?," Kagome asked untieing it. "I don't know.," Inuyasha said. "I wasn't expecting you to show up tonight.," Kagome said. "I'm full of surprises.," Inuyasha said. "I see.," Kagome said getting the package open. There was a small box inside. She opened the tiny box to see a pink stone on a chain. Kagome's eyes got huge. "Why would she send me this?," Kagome demanded. "Because I'm supposed to protect the protector. You've been chosen.," Inuyashsa said.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR CHARACTERS!**

"Sis?," Souta said from the top of the stairs. "It's alright, Souta. Come on down so we can eat.," Kagome said. "I'm not hungry.," Inuyasha said watching Souta come down the stairs. "Calm down, he's just my little brother.," Kagome said going into the kitchen. She put the necklace around her neck. "Kagome... What are you doing with the jewel?," Souta asked. "I've apparently been chosen as its protector.," Kagome said with a sigh. "Who's this guy?," Souta asked as Kagome got the pizza box out. "This is Inuyasha. He has to protect the protector, which is me. He's going to be staying with us for a little while.," Kagome said getting plates. "Not just a little while. I'll be staying with you until you die.," Inuyasha said. "Yay.," Kagome said dryly. "It ain't no picnic for me either.," Inuyasha said.

Kagome glared at him, giving Souta his pizza. Kagome got herself a slice and nibbled on it. She looked Inuyasha over as she ate. He had long silver hair and amber gold eyes and dog ears atop his head. "So, you're a inu hanyou?," Kagome asked. "Got a problem with it?," Inuyasha snapped. "Down, dog boy. I don't meet many hanyous. I've never seen inu hanyou before. I was just asking.," Kagome said before finishing her pizza. "Did you do your homework?," Kagome asked Souta. "I didn't have any tonight.," Souta said. "Ok. Tomorrow we'll both start training because I don't have work until Wednesday.," Kagome said. "Training for what?," Inuyasha asked. "Nothing that concerns you.," Kagome said. "Sis, I'm going to bed.," Souta said standing up from the table. "Goodnight, Souta.," Kagome said. "Night.," Souta said leaving the kitchen.

"So, you are actually going to stay?," Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Do you have a spare room? I want to get some sleep.," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. "The bed isn't made in there, but I can do it now.," Kagome said. "Don't worry about. Just give me the sheets and I'll do it.," Inuyasha said. "Ok. I'll show you to the room. There is a bathroom that connects to the room.," Kagome said. Kagome stood up and Inuyasha followed. She lead him up the stairs and down the hall. She grabbed bed sheets from the linen closet and turned to a closed door. She opened it up and set the sheets on the bed. "This is it. With your nose, you should already know what room is mine. My mother is gone for the month on a business trip. Me and Souta both have school so we will be getting up early. You won't required to do much but sit here and wait until I get home.," Kagome said going back to the door. Inuyasha set his duffle bag down. "Wrong, sweatheart. Wherever you go, I go.," Inuyasha said. Kagome ignored him and walked to her room to get ready for bed.

Kagome changed into a pair of boxers and an over sized t-shirt. She brushed her hair and braided it. She climbed into her bed and turned off the light. Kagome stared at the ceiling in the dark. _'Who does that ass think he is? He is __**not**__ going to school with me tomorrow. He's got another thing coming if he thinks he is. I refuse to take him to school with me. He can't go anyway. My school is strictly for humans. No mikos, hanyous, demons, monks, priestesses, priests, demon slayers, or ninjas allowed. So how did me and Sango get in? Oh yeah, that's right. We told the school we weren't apart of our families. We told them we were __**normal**__. I regret it but it's a much quieter life.,'_ Kagome thought.

Kagome got dressed and went to wake up Souta. Kagome glared at him when he rolled away from her. "Come on, Souta!," Kagome exclaimed. Suddenly, Inuyasha was next to her picking Souta up out of his bed and depositing him on the floor. "Your sister said to get up.," Inuyasha said walking away. Kagome looked at Souta who was grumbling as he got out his clothes. Kagome jogged after Inuyasha. "How did you know that would work?," Kagome asked. "My little girl hates getting up in the morning, too.," Inuyasha said. "You have a child?," Kagome asked surprised. "Yeah.," Inuyasha said going into the kitchen. "But who is taking care of her?," Kagome asked. "Keade.," Inuyasha said. "What about her mother?," Kagome asked. "She died 2 years ago.," Inuyasha said making coffee. "How old is your daughter?," Kagome asked sitting at the table. "She's 12.," Inuyasha said. "But you said you're protecting me until I die. How will you raise her?," Kagome asked. "I won't.," Inuyasha said. "But you're her father!," Kagome exclaimed. "I have no choice. If you would just use that stupid little jewel for something then I wouldn't have to be here protecting you.," Inuyasha said. "I don't want you to protect me! I've been protecting myself without anyone even knowing I was the protector. I'm in an all human school. There is nobody in my school who knows what the jewel is!," Kagome screamed storming out.

It was lunch time and Kagome was picking at her food, fiddling with her cell phone. "What's wrong, Kagome?," a girl asked. The girl had long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and dark brown eyes. "Hey, Sango. You know how I was telling you about Inuyasha and the fight this morning?," Kagome asked. "Yeah. What about it?," Sango asked. "If I asked Keade to make it possible for me to go get his daughter and bring her here, will you take me on Kilala to get her?," Kagome asked. "Have you asked Inuyasha about this?," Sango asked. "No. I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want him to protect me.," Kagome said. "But you aren't asking his permission to grab his kid for him?," Sango asked raising a brow. "No. There should be no problem. What parent wants to willing leave their child for the rest of their life?," Kagome asked. "Good point.," Sango said. "So, will you take me?," Kagome asked. Sango sighed and nodded. "I'll give Keade a call right now.," Kagome said dialing the number.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Keade, would Sango and me be able to collect Inuyasha's daughter today after school?," Kagome asked.

"Does Inuyasha know you will be coming?"

"Yes. I ran the idea by him and he thinks it's a good idea.," Kagome said.

"And what is this idea?"

"That his daughter be a bodygaurd for Souta. You see, you sent Inuyasha to protect me but since mom is gone for a month. I have to worry about Souta. What if someone attacks him to get to me?," Kagome asked.

"That is very true. I never really thought about it. Will Inuyasha be coming with you?"

"No. I'm having him stay with Souta.," Kagome said.

"Ok. I will have her ready."

Keade hung up the phone without saying goodbye. "Well, Keade will be expecting us right after school.," Kagome said smiling. "What about Souta?," Sango asked. "It won't take us long. I'll just have Inuyasha watch over him.," Kagome said flipping open her phone.

Kagome met Sango infront of the school. Kagome smiled at the sight before her. Sango was playing with a small little kitten with two tails. Sango had told the school that she was just a companion and no real danger to the school or students. Kagome walked over to them. "Ready to go?," Kagome asked scratching the demon kitten behind the ears. "Yeah, we have to get away from the school, though. They still believe this is her only form.," Sango said giggling. Kagome walked with Sango down the street. "How is lil Kilala?," Kagome cooed to the kitten. Kilala meowed. "She's good. She wants more of your sweets you make.," Sango said smiling. "I'll have to make her some this weekend.," Kagome said smiling. They rounded a corner and Kilala jumped to the ground. A whirl of flames surrounded her, transforming her into a large two tailed demon cat. Sango and Kagome hopped up onto her back. "Kilala, we're going to Keade's to pick someone up.," Sango said. She didn't have to say anymore before Kilala took off into the air.

"So, Kagome, do you even know his daughter's name?," Sango asked. "No. I'll figure it out eventually.," Kagome said. "How do you think you are going to manage this?," Sango asked. "It's simple. I'm going to show up and ask Keade for the little girl.," Kagome said. "Kagome, she's going to wonder why you haven't mentioned her name.," Sango scolded. "You know, I could easily just use my powers to find her name.," Kagome said smirking. "You know how dangerous that is. Especially now that you have the jewel.," Sango said. Kilala started to go down in the sky. "Wow, we're here sooner than I thought.," Kagome said looking down at a small village.

"You know how much of a greeting we're going to get?," Sango said smiling. "You actually seem excited this time.," Kagome said. "That's because I haven't been here in a year.," Sango said. "Neither have I. I don't miss any of this.," Kagome said. Sango glared at her as Kilala landed. Many people started to surround them as they hopped down. Kilala reverted to her small form and hopped onto Sango's shoulder. "Welcome back!," a little girl said. "Thank you.," Sango said. Kagome just pushed through the crowd to a hut. A little girl was sitting there. She had shoulder length silver hair and amber gold eyes. Atop her head was two little silver dog ears. "What's your name?," Kagome asked. "I am Kiki. I know you're here to get me. Keade isn't here right now. She wanted me to tell you she knows what you're up to. How stupid did you think she is?," Kiki asked. Kagome smiled and crossed her arms. "Well, I guess you're ready to go then?," Kagome asked. "Even though my daddy will be happy to see me, it doesn't mean he's going to be happy about it.," Kiki said. "I'm giving you a chance to prove to your father that you can be a bodygaurd, too. I want you to gaurd my brother until your father doesn't have to protect me anymore.," Kagome said. Kiki smirked and it made Kagome sick to her stomach.

"I hate to tell you, sweetheart, but when my daddy says he's going to protect someone then he does it.," Kiki said. Kagome frowned. "Kiki, why did your daddy ever agree to be my gaurd?," Kagome asked. Kiki scowled. "Let's just leave.," Kiki said grabbing a backpack. Kagome lead her over to Sango. "Sango, this is Kiki.," Kagome said. "Hello, Kiki. This is Kilala, she's my companion.," Sango said smiling. "Let's get going.," Kagome said. Kilala dropped to the ground, transforming.


End file.
